1. Field
An aspect of the invention relates to a storage device and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to a read operation of a storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A storage device may include a memory cell array configured to store data, a peripheral circuit configured to perform a program, erase, or read operation, and a controller configured to control the peripheral circuit.
The memory cell array may include a plurality of memory blocks, and each of the plurality of memory blocks may include a plurality of strings each including memory cells. The strings may be formed into a two-dimensional or three-dimensional structure. Two-dimensional strings may be formed into a structure in which memory cells are arranged horizontally to a substrate, and three-dimensional strings may be formed into a structure in which memory cells are arranged perpendicularly to a substrate.
The controller controls the peripheral circuit to perform a program, an erase, or a read operation in response to a memory command received from the outside (e.g., a memory controller).
In order for the storage device to be used in small-sized electronic devices, the integration degree of the storage device is gradually increased. As electrical characteristics of the storage device are degraded due to an increase in integration degree, the reliability of the storage device may be deteriorated.